


Two People, One Unit

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People asked her if it was hard being the assistant for two people. She never thought about it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People, One Unit

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

One unit, two people

Ms. Wilcox was surprised by how very close Peter and Bash were, asking that the wall be taken down because there was no way they would be separate. When she started looking for one, even in her mind she called them Peter and Jared. Peter and Jared- it wasn't Peter or Jared, they were one unit. It was interesting when some of the people that had only one person to assist would ask what it's like to have 2. But he didn't feel like it. While different, Peter and Jared were still one unit. They could be split in half sometimes, if they had to be apart for cases, but they could never be truly separate.

Peter's musical skills made her feel like puking, and Jared was more playful then she was used to Lawyers being.

The fight that they had about being at the law firm was interesting, because she couldn't see them apart. The closest they'd get to being separate -apart- is working separate floors.

She wasn't surprised to find 3 bedrooms in her search for a bathroom that night.

She recognized one as Carmens.

The one stocked up on sanitizer was probably Pindar.

The third had a guitar- Peter.

Where did Jared sleep?

The question haunted her for only about 30 seconds before she looked back and saw Peter ruffling Jared's hair, his eyes soft.

There was the answer.

She smiled. She was right about them being one unit.

And as time passed, she knew that she was still right, because not even going against each other in court could make them any less one unit, any less together.

That's what she told those silly people that asked how it was being an assistant for 2 people. She was, but it was still one unit. And that's how it felt. One unit made up of two people.


End file.
